pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Her"
"Her"- summary: A Beautful girl moves into Danville, and her name is Marabella. She is very sweet, very optamistic, very smart, super bubbly, and a leader of the "Hay sight girls" (that will be explained later.) She has a dark blue overral dress with yellow buttons on the side of the strapes, a bluish tank under the dress, pockets on the side, and a red ribbon tie that goes around the middle of her dress. She wears very cute little red bows on the sides of her hair, and she has black belt buckel shoes with flowers on the side. (I made a picture of her dress, but it wont let me upload it ) Her hair is blond and thick and very shinney, she has sky blue eyes, long eye thick laches, and she is very skinny. (i guess her lips are kinda like baljeet's "girlfriend," but not as big.) Phineas has a big crush on her (for her looks and personality) but he is unaware that this will make isabella jealous, because she likes him ALOT. Isabella does NOT want to be friends with her because she knows phineas likes her, and she told her she had a boyfriend. Marabella is the same age as all the kids in Danville, from what you are hearing you might be thinking wow she has got a great life, but no, you are wrong. Here is the real story behind all this perfectness... Marabella used to live on a farm where she would help her parents day and night with the crops, and animals. The crops were not doing so well do to the weird weather; so her and the hay sight gals deside to help her with her farm by raising money and selling cookies. All there hard work payed of and she said to them "Thank you so much for helping me, you are the most loyal troop and friends i could ever imagaine! I hope i wasn't to hard on yall." She said with kindness. "Not at all, we like helping you, besides your our leader," said one of the scouts. They all laughed as the sun was going down, Marabella said goodbye and went home. While Marabella was sleeping somthing happend... "MARABELLA WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!" Her mom screamed. She woke up frantacly and said "WHAT, WHAT!?!?" "THERE IS A TWISTER HEADING THIS WAY, EVERYONE GO TO THE BASEMENT NOW!!!" Her dad shouted. They all went down and poor little Marabella was shaking and crying and holding on to her mom and dad. They slept there that night and woke up the next morning... Marabella woke up first and slowly went up the stairs and opend the door slowly... "OUR HOUSE!!!" Marabella shrieked! The whole upstairs was a big mess, broken plates, broken chairs, broken everything!!! Marabella saw her favorite doll house smashed to bits, she picked up the dolls broken body and held it close to her heart; little tears came out of her sky blue sweet eyes, she ran to her mom and dad and cried. "There, there, darling her dad said, it will be alright pumpkin." "I know dady she said with a sniff, i am crying becuase i am so relieved we are safe we couda died yah know?" That day they cleaned everthing up, and Marabella's parents said, "we have to move..." "What about the animals, who will take care of them," said Marabella. "Well hun, we will have to give them to Uncle Albert to take care of." said her mom with affection. Okay mommy, but i am going to miss them very much, she said holding back her tears." Marabella is a strong girl, with a big heart, and loves all animals and people; so the day she moved she said goodbye to her friends and boyfriend (name Jackson.) "Will i ever see you again," said Jackson with hope. "I really darn hope so, said marabella holding his back getting ready to hug him. They both hugged and Marabella gave jackson a kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye to jackson then headed of to day goodbye to her troop. They all cried when they heard the news "girls, girls, it will be ok i promise; i bet your new leader will be very nice and fun!" She said holding back her tears and her eyes bubbling. "NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOU!" they all cried at once. "I love you guys very much and i am going to miss you like you wouldn't belive it!" she said. They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Marabella got in the truck and headed out for Danville, hoping some poeple will want to be friends with her, she was very optamisic and knew she will make great friends! OK WOW, THAT WAS ALOT OF WRITING! Anyway tell me what ya think and i am going to write an episode for this very soon! Peach! <3 Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Sneak Peeks Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Images